


Into That Dark Night

by GuineaGoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, no beta we die like Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGoon/pseuds/GuineaGoon
Summary: "Reg, you're sure about this? And what would this mean about me?" Cor asked, his voice softening as he took a step closer to the large desk standing between him and Regis.Regis lowered his eyes and his lips turned down. "I would have you with your men, watching over the Wall for any attacks. Protect the civilians should the worst happen."Cor rushed to the desk, planting his hands firmly on the hardwood. He leaned forward so he was encroaching on his King's personal space. "Reg, please, we all know this is probably a trap. You would have me- you would have me leave you?"
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Regis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 7





	Into That Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I was deeply inspired by FFXV RarePairs week Day 6's prompt "Please don't go", so have a little bit of tragedy for our sweet couple. FFXV gives us such great amount of grief and mourning to explore, that I wanted to touch a little bit on some of the side characters and their possible relationships.

"You called for me, Your Majesty?" Cor asked once he stepped into the room. His arms were folded behind his back as he stood at parade rest in front of his King.

Regis gave a little smile at Cor and nodded. He waved for Clarus to close the door behind them, closing them inside the room for some privacy. Cor blinked a little bit at the need for privacy but kept his mouth shut as Regis put down the papers he had been reading.

"After some of the commotion inside the Glaive, I'm going to make a few changes for the treaty signing." Regis started to explain.

Those words never boded well for Cor, especially at such a last minute notice. What was Regis planning now?

"Is that so, sir? What kind of changes would you like to put into place? I can get Elshett and Ackers to help relocate anyone you wish to move." The Marshal said with a nod of his head.

Regis took a deep breath and leveled a flat look at him. "Cor, I'm going to switch the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive positions for the treaty signing. Show the Glaive they have my full trust. That this treaty will not have me forget about the sacrifices they have made." 

Cor blinked a few times, his arms dropping out of parade rest. "Regis, are you mad? This will take hours of work and planning to make happen. And at such short notice? Have you spoken to Drautos about this?"

"He was the one to suggest the idea to me. He's fully on board right now and has made several suggestions on who to post at which positions." The King explained calmly. "I think he has a few good points. The Glaive is restless, and we need to make moves before we have a full mutiny on our hands. Already I've had a few simply resign over the treaty."

"Reg, you're sure about this? And what would this mean about me?" Cor asked, his voice softening as he took a step closer to the large desk standing between him and Regis.

Regis lowered his eyes and his lips turned down. "I would have you with your men, watching over the Wall for any attacks. Protect the civilians should the worst happen."

Cor rushed to the desk, planting his hands firmly on the hardwood. He leaned forward so he was encroaching on his King's personal space. "Reg, please, we all know this is probably a trap. You would have me- you would have me leave you?" He hated the small shake in his voice as he asked those questions.

A prematurely aged hand reached out to rest on top of his. Pried it from the cold wood to wrap up in warm and rough skin. Regis's green eyes stared openly into his for a long moment. "I would rather have you out of here should this be a trap. I would not see you hurt because you rushed into a battle we can stop. Let me do what I can to protect you." He said softly.

"Protect me? I'm to protect you Reg. You are my King, my Heart. And you would send me away?" Cor tried to snap, but instead his voice shook as he just tried to find any weakness to stop Regis from this plan.

Regis’s other hand reached up to gently touch his lips, and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "I'm sending Noctis and his Retinue away tomorrow as planned, and you are to make sure, should anything happen, you take care of them. They are your primary charge Marshal. Until then, you are welcome at my side as long as you would like." Regis promised. "We have three days to finish preparing until the treaty signing."

Three days.

Three days that would feel like forever and an eternity. With a hanging sword over everyone to promise heaven or hell for them.

"Three days. I'll get Elshett and Ackers to help rearrange the Crownsguard, if Drautos will work on filling in the gaps with Glaive." Cor finally said, finally giving into the terrible plan. The plan which would take him from his lover's side.

Clarus cleared his throat softly, turning both of the men at the desk's attention. "Please Cor, don't discount me so much. I assure you, I will do my best to keep him safe. I am his Shield, and he will not fall before me."

Cor returned the sentiment with a little smile. "Keep both of yourselves safe. I don't want to lose one of my best friends either. We made it through that damned trip to Accordo, we can make it through a treaty signing."

Regis reached up to gently cup Cor's jaw, turning his attention back at his green eyes. "Cor, please, my love, promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Cor asked, heart sinking some at the expression in Regis's face.

"If something does happen, keep yourself safe. I will do the same. Just please- please don't leave me. Please don't go where I cannot follow." Regis said softly.

Cor looked over Regis quickly, his eyes catching on the black ring that always loomed over everything they did. The demands of the Lucis Caelum's. "I'll be careful. If you promise the same."

\---

The day of the treaty signing passed at first peacefully. Cor stood with his fellow Crownsguard watching the open sea surrounding the Insomnian wall. He would trust his King and the King's Shield to make it through the day safely. He would ignore the lingering fear of their discussions on how to handle the trap they were all expecting from this moment.

That faith was crushed as soon as the glittering Wall shattered high above them. The chunks disappeared in crystalline shards so similar to seeing Regis warp while on the road trip, Cor felt his throat close as he pulled out his sword to prepare for attack.

If he could feel the pull of the Armiger, Regis was still alive. He had to take faith on that. His love was still alive, even if something had broken the Wall from him.

The moment his sword came into his hands, the rest of Crownsguard followed him to prepare for battle. Their paranoia was rewarded with the drones of the Niflheim drop ships swarming to the open air of a nearly freed Insomnia. Immediately, Cor started to call out instructions to his men to start defending his home. To defend his King from more attackers than they could handle.

Anything to keep Regis alive for another day. For another embrace.

Cor surged into the dropping Magitek troopers trying to swarm the city. His speed and experience against them worked to help cull the masses easily. He worked to protect the citizens, to stop the surge towards the Citadel. His voice barked over the cacophony to make sure the others knew what he wanted. He summoned people to start evacuating the city. To save what of Clarus's family still lingered in the city. He would do what he could while still stuck here along the Old Wall.

All the while, his mind held desperately onto the Armiger. The sole reminder his Regis was still alive. His King still lived.

"Please don't go." He swore as his sword struck through a Magitek Assassin who tried to get too close.

"I won't lose you to this yet." He promised as he stole the gun from another.

Then, he felt the shudder of the ground as something huge and heavy hit the ground. His eyes immediately went to find the source of the noise. The daemon was larger than anything he had seen or even heard about from other hunters. He had only heard rumors of daemons getting this large. And yet, Niflheim had brought one here.

Brought this monster here to destroy his home, to destroy his heart.

Cor growled and started to cut through any enemy that might stop him from him getting to take it down. His sword found many good enemies that evening.

Then, his heart caught up with him.

The Armiger, his last connection to Regis, vanished.

And, while he tried to find other reasons, he knew.

Regis was gone.

"No, no, please don't go." He cried into the night. His eyes found the Citadel immediately, trying to find some reason why he couldn't find the connection to his King.

"Please don't go. I cannot follow you there." He begged. His voice caught in a way he refused to consider. "Regis, please."

Cor tried once again to grasp the Armiger. The connection between King and his Retinue, only to find nothing to pull on. Only his sword in his hand and too much gore from battle to be comfortable.

He fell to his knees. The Immortal felled not by weapon, but by emotion. "Reg, please. Please, don't go. Don't leave me here alone."

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have a humble fluff writer's attempt at angst! I hope you all enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
